


Cafe Superman

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety Attacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, implied kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: When Hinata injures himself and leaves Kenma alone in the cafe, Kenma tells himself he can handle it. He's not a child, and he's not weak. He doesn't need Kuro to hold his hand.
He quickly becomes overwhelmed, however, and comes to find out that it's okay to rely on people sometimes. Especially if that someone is your incredible best friend.





	Cafe Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nairuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nairuru/gifts).



> A birthday fic for the amazing and adorable Naru! Naichan, you are so sweet and wonderful, I hope you had a lovely birthday as fantastic as you are! I whipped this up really fast, so I'm sorry if it feels rushed! /)u(\
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

It's not news to anyone at Sunshine Café that Kozume Kenma hates working. It's not uncommon to find him slumped over in the break room, huddled over his phone, or hiding behind the front counter doing the same. Usually he can get away with it. His shifts are almost always paired with his best friends Kuroo Tetsurou and Hinata Shouyou, both of whom are hard workers and enthusiastic about pleasing customers.

Kenma couldn't care less about pleasing customers, he's just there to earn money for more games (also to get a car, but that's low on the priority list despite what his parents insist).

Of course, if manager Sawamura Daichi knew that one of his employees was routinely slacking off, he wouldn't stand for it. But neither Kuro nor Shouyou seem to mind picking up the slack, and they keep things running proficiently enough that no word of complaint ever gets back to Daichi. Kenma is extremely grateful to his friends for this, though he's never actually thanked them. He's sure they know he is, so there's no need to embarrass himself by bowing and scraping.

One day, however, his perfect routine of doing as little work as possible crumbles down around him.

Kuro's gone for the afternoon, having decided to take a long lunch break to catch up with his friend Bokuto Koutarou, who's in town for the weekend.

"You two will be okay by yourselves, right?" he asks, to which Shouyou chirps a confident,

"Yes, sir!"

Kenma keeps his eyes on his phone, crouched behind the counter. Kuro nudges his leg with his foot until Kenma looks up with a frown.

"Don't give me that look. You gotta help Shrimpy while I'm gone."

Kenma straightens just enough to glance over the top of the counter. "There's nobody here," he says, returning to his place on the floor.

"Not now, but you know how busy it gets around four o'clock when people are getting off work. I should be back by four-thirty, but just in case keep an eye out, okay?"

"Fine," Kenma rolls his eyes, already returning to the game on his phone.

Within five minutes of Kuro's departure, Shouyou's tugging on Kenma's arm. "He's here! He's here!"

Kenma sighs, standing slowly to see who Shouyou means. He blinks over at the tall young man with the dark hair and even darker scowl and shivers. Kageyama Tobio is a regular, yet Kenma can never quite get used to his intimidating aura.

"I've got your usual coming up, Kageyama-kun!" Shouyou shouts.

Kenma grimaces, rubbing his ear. He's just about to return to his former position, when Shouyou decides to leap over the counter with Kageyama's drink. Both Kageyama and Kenma watch, as Shouyou miscalculates the distance to the floor and tumbles, smacking his face against the linoleum.

Coffee spills everywhere, and Kageyama nearly slips, as he hurries to Shouyou's side.

"Dumbass! You could've killed yourself!"

Kenma snorts (that's highly unlikely), but even he can't help but be concerned when Shouyou lifts his head, and his face is covered in blood.

"Oh. You should probably get that looked at," Kenma says, biting his lip and feeling bad now for snorting.

Shouyou blinks back at Kenma. "But then you'll be here all by yourself! I can still work!"

"No, you can't," Kenma says flatly. "You'll get blood everywhere. I'll be fine."

Kageyama helps Shouyou to his feet and wrestles him out the door, even as he continues to protest, saying he can still work. Kenma watches them go, chewing on his lip as the door closes, and he realizes what he just agreed to do. Slowly, he slips his phone into his pocket, inhaling deeply. He knows how to work the coffee machine and the cash register, so it's not a question of if he can do the work required to run the shop by himself.

It's a question of if he can survive it.

Already the anxiety is settling in, and he stares at the front door, willing it to stay closed. The only reason he chose such a social job in the first place was 1) they were hiring, and 2) Kuro was hired first, and he kept going on about how fun it would be to work together.

Kenma's fingers itch to pull out his phone and text Kuro, to ask him to come back now so he can take care of the shop. He curls his hand into a tight fist. He's twenty years old. He's not a baby. He doesn't need Kuro to come rescue him.

He can do this.

Thirty minutes later it becomes clear that he can _not_ do this.

Customers crowd into the café, off work and dying for caffeine or something sweet to make it through the rest of their day. They press toward the front, shouting their orders when they realize Kenma taking too long to complete the ones before. He dashes between the coffee machine and the cash register, fingers trembling as he struggles to make sure he doesn't input any orders incorrectly or put the wrong flavored syrup in the drinks.

It's too loud. His heart pounds quickly in his ears, as people continue to talk and laugh over each other in between questions of "what's taking so long?" and "we've been here for ten minutes!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Kenma murmurs, trying to keep the tears of frustration burning his eyes from falling.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" a lady near the register asks, affronted.

Kenma startles, staring wide-eyed at her. "Um," he chokes, before ducking beneath the counter.

He pulls out his phone.

**To: Kuro  
**_i need you_ (16:15)

He presses the phone to his head, hating himself for being weak and giving in. But he's completely overwhelmed, and the customers above are now shouting, wondering where he's gone.

"Uh, hello?! is anyone back there?"

"Are you not going to make our drinks?"

"This is the worst service I've ever had anywhere. Should we go?"

_Kuro's going to hate me. Daichi's going to fire me. Fuck._

His phone buzzes; Kenma nearly drops it before looking at the screen.

**Kuro**  
_omw_ (16:17)

Kenma remains hunched over his knees, burying his face in them as he struggles to breathe. Someone bangs on the counter, trying to get his attention. He flinches and curls into himself more, clutching his shins. His heart is still pounding too fast, despite his best attempts to calm himself down.

It seems like hours have gone by before he feels a hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he looks into Kuro's dark gold eyes and chokes back a sob of relief.

"It's okay," Kuro says, giving him a faint smile. "You're okay."

Kenma nods, and watches as Kuro straightens, tying on his apron before clapping his hands.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? Now, let's not all lose our heads, I'm sure you're still doing your best to keep them on after a Monday at work." He smirks, as a few in the crowd laugh. "If you would all form an orderly line, let's see if me and my friend can't get you and all your orders out of here in the next thirty minutes."

Kuro turns to look down at Kenma then, holding out his hand. Kenma stares at him, wondering if he's insane. There's no way he can show his face to those people again.

But Kuro gives him a small nod, and his smirk softens into a smile.

The message in his expression is clear: _You can do this._

Kenma inhales deeply, before grabbing Kuro's hand and pulling himself to his feet. Kuro gives his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it, but the warmth of his touch lingers, tingling up Kenma's arm. He keeps his eyes down, his hair shielding his face. He listens as Kuro takes the orders, noticing how he talks casually to the customers, asking them about their day, complimenting their clothes or accessories, giving Kenma time to catch up with the orders before Kuro delivers them with a disarming smile.

He's charming, fluid in his movements, and Kenma falls into his rhythm easily. He finds himself breathing easier, and his hands stop shaking as he focuses on the sound of Kuro's voice, the deep cadence of it, the way he effortlessly turns the angry, impatient café into a relaxed and warm environment, manipulating the situation with ease.

It's incredible, truly, and Kenma's stomach squirms, as he glances out of the corner of his eye to catch Kuro's laugh, the deft motions of his hands, as he works the cash register quickly and efficiently. It's like he's entered a dance, one that Kuro's leading, but Kenma doesn't mind following. At least, not right now.

As the last of the customers file out, happy with their orders, the shame and disappointment come curling back into Kenma's stomach, and he slumps over the counter, as Kuro calculates their totals.

"Hey, aren't you gonna thank me?" Kuro asks, nudging Kenma gently.

Kenma frowns, propping himself up on his elbows and glancing over at Kuro. "For what?" he asks, harsher than he really means to. "Doing your job?"

Kuro's smile slips. He tilts his head. "Are you _mad_ at me?"

"No," Kenma grunts, turning away.

"You're mad though," Kuro surmises, following him, as Kenma stomps into the break room. "You asked for my help, so I came and I helped. Was I not supposed to do that?"

"I'm not a kid!" Kenma snaps, turning around once they're in the privacy of the break room. "I don't need you saving my ass all the time. I shouldn't have sent you that text." He crosses his arms over his chest tightly, staring down at the floor.

Kuro is quiet for a moment. He steps forward, setting his hands on Kenma's shoulders. "Hey," he says gently. "Anyone would've been overwhelmed by that crowd that came in here. You're not weak because you asked for help."

"You're always helping me. You're always doing my job for me," Kenma mutters, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I thought you wanted me to," Kuro says, sounding surprised. "You don't like to work."

"I _know_ ," Kenma says, squeezing his eyes shut. "That's not . . . you're still taking care of me. Like you did when we were kids."

"And that's . . . bad?"

Kuro sounds hopelessly confused, and so Kenma opens his eyes, tilting his head back to look up at Kuro with a faint frown. "I don't want you to see me as a kid whose hand you need to hold," he says flatly.

"How do you want me to see you?" Kuro asks softly. His thumbs start rubbing small circles into Kenma's shoulders. It's a comforting gesture, and Kenma feels sick to his stomach. He steps out of reach.

"I want you to see me as your equal," he says, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I want you . . ." he falters, not sure if he's getting his point across.

Kuro's eyes are widening, however, and Kenma wonders if he's caught on despite his lack of finesse in explaining himself.

"Kenma, I don't see you as a little kid," Kuro says slowly, carefully. He reaches forward, brushing Kenma's hair back behind his ear gently. Kenma lets him, his breath catching in his throat. "I help you out because I care about you, and I thought that's what you wanted. I can help you less; make you do your work if you really want me to." He grins faintly. "But . . . what happened today . . . Kenma, I don't see you as anything less than what you are because you got overwhelmed and needed help."

Kenma blinks up at him, frowning faintly. Now he's the one confused. "What I am?" he repeats.

Kuro's grin turns bashful, and he looks away, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know . . . you're amazing. You're smart, incredibly smart, and you're funny, even when you're being mean. You've got a big heart, even though you like to pretend that you don't. And you're strong. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Kenma shakes his head, but Kuro holds up his hand before he can protest.

"You are. What happened today proves it. Don't look at me like that, it does. You were overwhelmed and freaking out, but you stood up. You kept going. And you finished all those orders perfectly. You noticed that, right? Not one single complaint."

Kenma sighs. "That was because of you, though."

Kuro puts his hand over his heart in shock. " _Really?_ _I_ made all those drink orders? While working the register at the same time? Shit, I had no idea I was _that_ good."

Kenma rolls his eyes. "Shut up," he mutters, unable to keep his lips from twitching in a smile, though.

Kuro grins back at him. "You've got nothing to worry about, Kenma. I've never seen you as weak or helpless, and I never will. I don't brag about you for nothing, you know."

Kenma can feel his face warming. "That's stupid," he says, kind of wanting to hide after hearing that.

Kuro laughs, reaching out to tug gently on the ends of his hair. "It's stupid to brag about my best friend?"

Kenma's stomach squirms. He lifts his gaze, looking into Kuro's face and those eyes that shine back at him with such affection, Kenma's heart twists sharply in his chest. Reaching out, he grabs the neck loop of Kuro's apron, tugging on it, even as he rises on his toes to press a kiss against the corner of Kuro's mouth, directly on the edge of his smile.

Kuro's eyes are wide, as Kenma lowers back down. For a moment neither of them speak, and Kenma kind of wants to curl up and die somewhere, and so he turns away quickly, ready to flee. Kuro grabs his elbow, however, turning him back around.

"What was that for?" he asks, and his voice sounds a little hoarse.

Kenma stares back at him. "You know what that was for," he says, thinking it should be obvious.

Kuro's hand moves from his elbow, shifting down to take his hand. Kenma shivers, as their fingers tangle together, and Kuro takes a small step forward.

"I'm not going to say it," Kenma says, his nerves tingling, sparking fire through his veins, as Kuro takes his chin in his other hand and lifts it.

"You're not going to say what?" Kuro asks, smirking.

Kenma scowls and reaches up with his other hand to shove Kuro away, but Kuro catches his hand with a laugh and pulls him closer. Kenma moves willingly, despite his annoyance. He can feel Kuro's warm breath on his face. They're standing practically nose to nose, now, though Kuro has to bend slightly.

"Do you want me to say it first?" Kuro asks, lips brushing just slightly against Kenma's.

"Don't leave me alone in the café with Shouyou ever again," Kenma says, glad his voice is steady despite the fact he feels like he's about to choke on his own heart.

Kuro hums softly. "That's what you wanted to say?" His eyes are moving over Kenma's face, falling finally to his lips, where they linger.

"Stop."

Kuro blinks, pulling back slightly. "Stop?"

Kenma swallows hard, trying to gather his wits. "Not here." He shakes his head.

Kuro stares at him a moment, realization dawning on him a second later, as his face flushes. His calm, suave exterior vanishes in an instant, as he stammers out, "y-you want to go back to my place?"

Kenma nods. "Yes."

"Just, uh just so we're clear . . . you want to go back to my place and, uh, make out and . . . stuff?"

Kenma rolls his eyes. "No, I want to go to your place and play video games."

Kuro laughs, breathless and nervous. "Sorry. Right, yeah, of course. I just . . . I've never taken anyone back to my place before."

Kenma blinks. "Kuro. It's me."

"I know," Kuro says, biting his lip. "Why do you think I'm so nervous?"

Kenma understands the implications of this and turns his face away to hide his blush. "Don't be," he mutters.

Kuro squeezes his hand, inhaling deeply. "You really don't understand how much I adore you, do you?"

Kenma wrinkles his nose at _that_ sappy statement. "Shut up and show me then," he says, nodding towards the door.

Kuro lifts his hand to kiss the back of it with a small, nervous grin, before he leads Kenma out of the break room to finish closing up the shop.

 

 

 

The next morning, Kenma gets a text.

**Shouyou**  
_my nose swelled up as big as a pineapple but guess what?! kageyama said he'd buy me a drink as an apology! he said at first i should be the one apologizing, since i spilled his drink everywhere, but i reminded him that it was his fault i was hopping over the counter in the first place to GIVE him his drink! he got angry at first but then he said okay he'd buy me a drink!!!!_ (07:34) _  
how did the rest of your night go????_ (07:34)

Kenma glances to the side, where Kuro lies beside him, his head smashed between two pillows. The muscles of his back shift beneath his bare skin with each inhale of breath, and Kenma reaches over to tug one of the pillows away, so he won't suffocate himself. Kuro simply grunts in his sleep and turns his head to the side, his face smooshed against the mattress. Despite the drool, Kenma can't help but smile, as his chest squeezes briefly around his heart.

**To: Shouyou**

_good_ (07:35)

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
